


Take Me Back to the Night We Met

by Chibi_Beaver



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant (Mostly), M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver
Summary: Tony thinks back to the battle and all the moments leading to it but every thought comes back to the night He and Stephen met.





	Take Me Back to the Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *Should be studying*  
Also me: *writes this* 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine. So, sorry if there are any

Tony sits there on Titan, still trying to take in what had just happened. Nebula is standing behind him. She feels bad for him but doesn't know what to say so she awkwardly stands there. She eventually breaks the silence saying "he did it". She and Tony eventually get on the Guardians ship to go back to Earth. 

Tony sits in the ship taking time to reflect on what had just happened. He had lost his husband and son in a span of 2 minutes. He can't help but think of the night he and Stephen met, and the day they took Peter in, co-raising Peter with May. He thinks back to that fateful day in the coffee shop. They had bumped into each other. After a minute of anger, they had gazed into each other's eyes. It was love at first sight. They eventually went on a date at this really upscale restaurant. He even remembers what Stephen ordered. Filet Mignon cooked medium-rare. After that night it was raining and they kissed in the rain before parting ways. Tony remembers how he was so sad to part ways. They kept meeting up consistently until Tony asked him to move in. Stephen had to spend a considerable amount of time at the Sanctum but every time he wasn't tending to his sorcerer duties he was with Tony. They were very much in love.

Tony was also mentoring a young kid named Peter Parker in how to be a superhero. Peter had been bitten by a spider and found himself with newfound Spiderman powers. His aunt May had found out and was not happy. She and Tony eventually came to an agreement where they co-raise Peter. In that time Peter met Stephen and started referring to Tony as dad and Stephen as Dr. Dad. Stephen, Tony and Peter would often go to the movies or to supper as a family. Everything was wonderful. 

It only got better when Stephen proposed. Tony remembers the day so well. He and Stephen had just gotten back from a date night and Peter, May, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey were in Tony's living room with a banner up above saying, Tony + Stephen. Suddenly Stephen holds Tony's hands and says "Tony, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You've allowed me to be exactly who I've always wanted to be and I feel no shame in doing so when I'm with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He gets on one knee and pulls a little black box from his pocket and says "Tony, will you marry me?" Tony is elated. He says yes and Stephen barely has a chance to get up when Tony pulls him into a big hug which turns into a kiss. After which Stephen puts the ring on Tony's finger. The two eventually get married in a private ceremony in the sanctum, officiated by Wong, with Peter as the ring bearer, Pepper and Rhodey as the maid of honour and best man respectively and Happy just there for the show. Right after they were officially married Wong pulls Stephen and Tony close and whispers "No married shenanigans in my sanctum." to which Tony and Stephen chuckle. 

Married life treated them well. No matter how many fights they had, the love they had never faded. They could look into each other's eyes and fall in love all over again. They are enjoying married life when one day Bruce crash lands in the sanctum after being missing for years. "Bruce?" Tony says shocked. Bruce, gasping for air replies "Thanos, is coming. He's coming." Tony knows exactly what's happening while Stephen replies "Who?". While Bruce is describing everything that has happened, Stephen and Tony have a minor argument. 

"Why didn't you tell me about Thanos?"  
"I didn't want to talk about it. It gives me major flashbacks."  
"I just wish you had been honest with me, I would've helped you in every way possible" Stephen replies hugging Tony. 

Suddenly, the building starts to shake and the four go outside to find a giant donut-shaped ship with two aliens stood up on the ground. In an attempt to minimize damage Stephen performs an unknown spell which gets the job done. Stephen winks at Tony in a show of "I can be powerful too". The four battle the aliens as they clearly didn't want to surrender. During the battle, Stephen is particularly targetted because he has the time stone, one of the six infinity stones. Tony does everything in his power to protect his husband but one of the aliens uses his powers to fling Tony away, leaving Stephen and Wong to fight the aliens. The bigger alien is fighting Tony and almost wins when Peter comes in at the last second to save his dad. Tony tells him that the aliens have come to steal the time stone from his dr. dad. Stephen eventually gets pinned to a brick wall but his cloak temporarily saves the day. Stephen concealed in his cloak fly past Tony and Peter and Tony says "Pete go save Stephen!". Peter flys off with his webs after Stephen. Eventually, Stephen gets abducted and Peter latches onto the spaceship and Tony comes to save them both. 

After they're saved Stephen insists they turn the ship around but Tony has a different idea. A way to fight Thanos where he isn't expecting it. Stephen is hesitant but after their back and forth, they look into each other's eyes and kiss for what Tony now knows was the last time. 

They make it to Titan and run into who they now know are what's left of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Stephen looks into the future using the time stone but appears to be suffering. Tony gets Stephen out of his trance and wraps his arm around him. When asked about how many futures they won, Stephen looks into Tony's eyes, with tears beginning to form and says "one". 

The battle ensues. Tony is fighting for not only himself but everyone he loves. Tony gets stabbed by Thanos. Stephen, who was already down and is now coming to, seeing his husband about to be killed by Thanos yells "Stop! Spare his life, and I will give you the stone." Tony looking over replies "No!" But Stephen is unrelenting. Thanos turns the gauntlet to Stephen and holds his hand out awaiting the stone. Stephen obliges and gives Thanos the stone. Thanos leaves and Tony asks "Why did you do that?" to which Stephen replies "We're in the endgame." alluding to what Tony had told Stephen about his experience with Thanos. 

The trio anxiously awaits what will happen. Tony and Stephen have their arms around each other, each using their free hand to hold Peter's hand. Tony and Stephen both keep thinking about the day they met and all the good times they shared. Everything is silent until Mantis says "somethings, happening" as she turns to dust. Drax and Quill soon follow suit. Stephen says "Tony". Tony is horrified by what he is seeing. His husband is turning to dust. "There was no other way" Stephen says looking into Tony's eyes assuring that the love of his life is the last thing he sees before he goes. Tony is trying to take in that his husband just died when Peter says "Dad". To Tony's horror, Peter is turning to dust too Peter and Tony share an embrace while Peter is slowly fading into dust. Peter feels immense pain due to his spidey sense. Peter is practically sobbing as he is completely turned to dust. He scoops up some of Peter's dust, mixing it in with some of Stephen's dust that Tony had already collected into his pocket. Tony was hoping he'd be next so that he doesn't have to live in a world without them but no. The dust armageddon spares him.

Back on the Guardians ship, Tony is looking at the stars sobbing. He can't stop thinking about Stephen and Peter. Every thought he has comes back to the night he met Stephen. A night he wishes he could go back to see Stephen one more time, to have just one more moment. Nebula, seeing Tony in pain goes to sit next to him and put a comforting arm around him, not knowing why he's upset. Tony starts crying on Nebula's shoulder, saying in his mind "take me back to the night we met."

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: I hate writing angst so I was crying so much while writing this 
> 
> Here's what got me inspired to write this since I'm always getting inspired by music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DewJglF3rqg


End file.
